Hermione Zabini: Slytherin Princess
by Dramionexo
Summary: Hermione's life is turned around when she learns that she was adopted by the Grangers. Hermione is really Hermione Mia Zabini. With new changes in her life will she manage to find love with the least expected person? A certain Slytherin Prince seems to be in her mind a lot more than usual... DM/HG


Hermione's POV – August 25th 2000

Do you believe in second chances? Or do you believe in new beginnings? Well I didn't not until that dreadful week before I would return to Hogwarts to complete my seventh and last year there. From my personal experience I have realised that everyone has a happy ending and I have mine. It was quite a journey and I would like to share that journey with you.

So sit back with a cup of tea and a blanket because things are about to become crazy.

Are you ready?

Here's my story…

3rd person POV – With Hermione – August 25th 1999

Hermione happily woke up to a nice and warm bed. The sheets tangled up around her from her tossing and turning during the course of the night. She didn't mind though. Hermione was long used to waking up with her sheets twisted around her body. However what she wasn't used to was untwisting said sheets from around her. It was tiring.

When Hermione had finally untangled herself she had a warm shower and decided on wearing a floral jumpsuit with a pair of sandals. It was a sunny day today and Hermione decided she would make the best of it because London didn't have very many sunny filled days.

After Hermione had gotten dressed she stared at herself through the wall length mirror leaning flat against the wall. She examined her new body – no she didn't have work done on her body! She had grown into a woman over the duration of the summer. Curves had appeared given her body an hourglass look to it. Her breasts had gone from a B cup to a D cup completely skipping the C cup. She had grown a few inches taller much to her relief. Her teeth were perfectly straight and she was proud to say that her teeth are pearly white. And finally her bushy hair had transformed into silky non-messy curls that landed halfway down her back. She looked hot and she knew it.

Her fashion sense had changed also. She no longer wore old jeans and t-shirts. She wore skirts, shorts, dresses and sometimes wore skinny jeans. And she had grown to love heels and wait for it…Make-up! She didn't know how she didn't use the beauty products earlier. They actually helped bring out her beauty.

Yet even though Hermione's girly side had been brought out she was still smart. She had already studied for her N.E.W.T's – she told herself it was because she wanted to relax and enjoy her final year at Hogwarts. Though she knew it was because she had wanted to learn as much as she could without her professors and also because she enjoyed reading - she just wouldn't admit that to herself.

Hermione had also grown feisty over the summer. She decided that she wouldn't let anyone walk all over her this year or ever again! She would no longer give Ron or Harry her essays and do their work for them. No, they would have to fend for themselves this year. After all come next year and they've finally left Hogwarts behind she wouldn't be there to hold their hands; they would truly be on their own in the World of work. They would have to learn to look after themselves – Ron especially since he never did his own work nor essays! Hermione was honestly quite sick of only being a human notebook for those two. She was a human being and she deserved to be treated like one.

Hermione walked over to her bedside table and picked up her letter that she received from Hogwarts a month ago asking her if she would like to return for her last year and if yes, would she accept her role as Head Girl, she obviously accepted right away and sent her owl off to tell them that she would be returning and would be honoured to become Head Girl and complete her duties.

Although Hermione was excited to be going back she had a feeling that something was going to happen today. Whether it be good or bad. She just had a feeling deep inside of her that something was definitely going to happen today and it in all honestly scared her. She talked herself out of being scared by reminding herself that she had survived and recovered from the final battle. That seemed to snap some Gryffindor bravely into Hermione and she knew that she would not run away if something did happen today.

Hermione nodded to herself and smiled at her bravely and then she walked downstairs and into the living room shocked to find her parents sitting down on one of the couches instead of them being at work like they were supposed to be. Hermione froze when she saw Blaise Zabini sat down on the opposite couch along with what looked to be his mother and twins – one male; the other female.

"Mum, dad, what's going on?" Hermione asked looking at her parents.

Jane Granger had tears running freely down her cheeks while John Granger held his wife and looked upset. Jane sniffled and looked at Hermione another set of tears tumbling out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks clumsily.

"Hermione baby, you must forgive us. We wanted to tell you but you weren't ready to know," Jane said between sobs, unable to say much more. John squeezed his wife's hand and looked at Hermione; he sighed and continued where his wife stopped.

"I think it will be best if the Zabini's told you Hermione," he said.

Hermione blinked. She was dumbfounded. If this was the feeling that she had earlier then she would be in trouble, right? I mean, the Zabini's where one of the richest families in the wizarding World. They were only losing to the Malfoy's. Hermione thought back to everything she had done this summer; wild parties, drinking in the park, studying and house parties. She couldn't think of anything she had done wrong that would involve the Zabini's.

"Okay." Hermione said, finally looking over to the Zabini family to find all their eyes on her. She didn't know whether to look at the ground or at them so she settled for in between. She looked at the coffee table that separated the two couches.

"Hermione..." The oldest but most beautiful member of the Zabini family started to speak. Her voice sounded like honey, sweet but soft. Hermione couldn't help but look up at her. She felt compelled to look at her whilst she spoke. "I'm sure you know Blaise from school. But I am Rosina Amina Zabini, your mother…" she gestured towards the twins, "…and these are Ava Dora and Kendal Conrad Zabini and you are Hermione Mia Zabini. You are also a pure-blood…" Rosina—mom (?) said.

Hermione waited for someone to laugh and say 'kidding' but it didn't come. She looked over at the people she had called parents all her life for them to confirm her real parents. They nodded in her direction almost if they were telling her to go for it. Hermione looked towards the Zabini's and smiled some. She wanted to know them before she could move in with them. She couldn't just abandon her adoptive family. They'd be there though everything with her and she didn't want to leave them behind. Not yet anyway.

"Rosin- mum I think I need some time to think…I promise once I feel ready to I'll come and talk to you." Hermione said carefully not wanting to hurt her newfound family.

"We understand. We should leave and Hermione I hope to see you soon, we all do."

They should up and floo'd to their (my?) home, leaving Hermione with her adoptive parents.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few hours later Hermione had floo'd over to The Burrow so she could inform her friends on who she really was. She didn't know how they would take it but they deserved to know as they were a massive part of her life. She hoped they wouldn't be too angry and refused to speak with her.

After the shock had worn off Hermione had been excited to find out more about her history. She was a pure-blood witch now and that was something new to her. She knew all about pure-bloods but she didn't know how to be one or even how to start and be one.

She figured that Ginny could help her and other than wanting to share a new part of her life with her friends she couldn't wait to tell Ginny the most.

However when Hermione arrived she could hear them talking in the hallway. Furrowing her eyebrows Hermione pressed her ear up against the door of the living room and listened to the voices in the hall. She knew it was cheeky but she felt the need to know what was going on. Was someone hurt? Or was someone in trouble? If so, why hadn't they told her?

"Hermione is so boring, mate. I'm so glad I convinced mum not to let her come over this summer. I just told her that Hermione wanted to spend time with her own family this year and she believed me," She heard Ron say.

Hermione's fists clenched as she waited for something else to be said about her. The nerve of that git!

"Come on mate, she just prefers reading a book to getting into trouble. There's nothing wrong with it," Hermione heard Harry say. Although it wasn't mean like Ronald's was it still hurt. Just because she liked reading doesn't mean she couldn't be fun! She had a whole life that they didn't know about even before she found out she was adopted.

"Ronald Weasley! That is the rudest sentence to ever leave your mouth! Hermione is far from boring and if you weren't such a git you'd see that!" Ginny shouted at him and Hermione then heard footsteps angrily pounding against the stairs followed by two pairs of lighter feet following the angry footsteps of Ginny's.

Hermione somewhat smiled at Ginny's help even though Ginny couldn't see it. She appreciated the help of her best friend but she would show Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter exactly how much fun she could be.

First it required going home and then flooing over to the Zabini's in order to start her plan. She figured that she would have a charm placed on her since she didn't look anything like her blood family. She was going to ask her birth mother if there was a charm placed on her and if they could take it off. She was done with being bookworm Know-It-All Hermione Granger. That Hermione was gone.

From today she would become Hermione Mia Zabini.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Upon arriving home Hermione packed up her most valued belongings knowing she could get new stuff when she got settled in at the Zabini Manor. She wrote out a note for her parents explaining that she wouldn't be coming back this summer and that she would stay in touch with them. She signed the letter off with 'Love Hermione x' and taped the letter where they would see it: the fridge.

Glancing around her childhood for one last time she took some floo powder in her hand. She released a breath she didn't realise she was holding. This was it. She wouldn't be Hermione Granger anymore.

"Zabini Manor!" Hermione spoke loud and clearly. She didn't want to arrive at anywhere other than the Zabini Manor. That'd be awful and not to say dangerous – not that she couldn't handle herself, she could she just didn't want to hex all the right people for all the wrong reasons.

Hermione felt her feet plant themselves down on a soft carpet. It was that soft she could feel the softness through her shoes. It felt wonderful.

"Mum?" Hermione called out and the next moment she heard heels from outside of the room Hermione was currently in – which she guessed was the sitting room.

"Oh Hermione darling this is an unexpected surprise! I'm so happy you decided to come today!" Hermione's mother said cheerful. Happy that Hermione had called her mum.

"Mitzy," Hermione's mum said happily. Suddenly a house-elf appeared in the room.

"Yes Mistress?" She asked.

"Would you please take Hermione's luggage up to her bedroom?" Rosina asked the house-elf who nodded pleased at her owner for asking her to help.

"Of course Mitzy can! Mitzy likes to please Mistress." She squeaked.

She bowed to Rosina and then bowed to Hermione. "Mistress Hermione, Mitzy requires your luggage."

Hermione smiled at the politeness of Mitzy and handled over her suitcase to the house-elf. Even if she didn't like to use house-elves she thought that Mitzy looked well cared for and possibly she even got paid for her duties.

With a pop Mitzy was gone.

"Don't worry, I pay her, Blaise told me that you are against using house-elves. As soon as I found out I started to pay her for her duties." Rosina said smiling at her oldest daughter.

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully, "I was wondering since I don't look like the rest of my family then I must have a charm placed on me. Can I see the real me?" Hermione asked her mother who nodded almost straight away.

Rosina lifted off the charm and gasped at what she saw…

AN: There we have it! Chapter 1 finished! I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not…

Was it good or bad? Review please? (:

Until next time.


End file.
